


Dear Santa

by KioriBug



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Time, Gen, Sansta Clause, before the events in undertale, spirit of giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioriBug/pseuds/KioriBug
Summary: Sans find the perfect gift to give Papyrus for Christmas this year.





	

Sans idly watched as Papyrus gleefully browsed around the small shop located in the small quaint town of Snowdin.  There were many familiar faces from around town browsing the small shop as well getting ready to exchange gifts with one another tomorrow morning.

“SANS LOOKS AT THIS ONE!” Papyrus exclaimed loudly from the other side of the store.

The other monsters, startled by the sudden outburst stopped in place for a moment before slowly inching towards the other side of the store.

Sans watched them before shoving his hands into his pocket.  Not many of the locals really approached Papyrus.  He could be loud and a bit narcissistic.  Everyone must have been intimidated by him.  Afterall, Sans knew that if anyone would take the time to actually stop and talk to Papyrus, they would see him for the kind, sweet, and the happy monster he was.

“whatcha find bro?” Sans sauntered over to take a peek at what Papyrus was excited about.

“DO YOU THINK THAT IF I ASKED FOR THIS SANTA WOULD BRING IT TO ME THIS YEAR?” Papyrus’ bright smile never faltered as he picked up the small action figure to show to Sans.  

Sans leaned forward to get a better look at the figure and shrugged.

“i dunno paps, have you been a good babybones this year?” Sans teased Papyrus a little as he softly chuckled.

“YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I, PAPYRUS, HAS BEEN MORE THAT JUST GOOD, BROTHER.  I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTERALL!” Papyrus beamed as he placed a gloved hand firmly to his chest as he stood up straight.  His smile quickly turned to a grimace.  “I AM NO LONGER A BABY BONES SANS!”

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as he took the action figure from Papyrus’ free hand and set it back on the shelf.  “sorry bro.”

Papyrus frowned as he folded his arms over his chest and turned to look at another shelf a little ways away from where the action figures were.  Sans smiled as he waited for Papyrus to find something that caught his interest before he quietly levitated the small figure and set it carefully on the shop owner’s counter.  She looked up from her register and nodded to Sans as she picked up the figure and slid it under the counter for later.

This had become a normal routine for the two.  It was no secret to anyone that Sans was Papyrus’ Santa.  Sans would pick out a few items they would find shopping and have them wrapped for Papyrus to open on Christmas morning.  After the gift was out of sight Sans returned to Papyrus’ side to see if he had found anything else he liked.

Papyrus seemed lost in thought as he was looking over the books on the shelf.  It had been a while since Sans had read Papyrus a new book, maybe Papyrus would find one he liked.  As Sans waited he glanced over the titles and stopped when he found one that caught his own eye.

It was a children’s book about the stars and galaxies.  The book appeared to be in good condition considering it needed to wash up in the dump in Waterfall.  Sans opened the book and gingerly traced the tips of his fingers down the inner spine of the book.  He flipped a few pages and lost himself as beautiful illustrated galaxies and planets covered the pages.

“SANS!”

Sans jumped as he snapped the book shut and looked up above his head to see Papyrus leaning over him with a smile.

“I WAS GOING TO ASK IF YOU HAD FOUND ANYTHING TO ASK SANTA FOR, BUT I SEE THAT YOU ALREADY HAVE!” Papyrus’ smiled wide as he reached over Sans’ shoulders and gently took the book from his hands.  “I DO NOT BELIEVE I HAVE SEEN A BOOK LIKE THIS BEFORE!”

Sans shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.  “nah, you know santa only brings presents that nice to good, hard-working, monsters.”

“IF ONLY YOU DIDN’T LAZE ABOUT AND SHIRK OUT ON YOUR SENTRY DUTIES YOU COULD RECEIVE AS NICE OF A GIFT AS THIS!” Papyrus handed the book back to Sans and waited patiently as Sans took one last glance at the book before returning it to its’ shelf.

“i have everything i already need.  you know i don’t need anything from santa when i can just spend the day with my cool brother.”

Papyrus lifted his head and puffed out his chest at Sans’ comment.  “THAT’S RIGHT AND AS YOUR COOLEST BROTHER-”

Sans chuckled as he interrupted, “you’re only brother.”

Papyrus cleared his throat as he feigned annoyance at Sans interruption, “...BROTHER...I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE US AN EXTRA SPECIAL DINNER TOMORROW TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!”  Sans nodded as Papyrus turned to head towards the door to the store.  “HURRY SANS!  WE MUST HEAD HOME NOW IF WE WANT TO BE IN BED TO RISE EARLY ENOUGH TO JOIN THE OTHERS WHEN OPENING OUR GIFTS!”

Sans nodded lazily as he cast one final look at the book behind him before following Papyrus outside of the shop.  Every year Sans would read one of Papyrus’ favorite book Peek-A-Boo With Fluffy Bunny before he would fall asleep.  

Before the two got far Sans stopped in front of Grillby’s.  “gonna wish Grillby a merry christmas.  i’ll meet you at home in a few minutes.”

“VERY WELL SANS!  BE SURE NOT TO BE OUT TOO LATE!  I WOULD WAIT FOR YOU BUT I MUST FINISH MY LETTER TO SANTA BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!”  Papyrus waved to Sans at his departure before taking quick, long strides to their small home on the other end of town.  

Sans waited until Papyrus was out of sight before he turned around and headed back to the small shop.  As he entered the shopkeeper pulled out the items she had hidden under her counter and waited patiently for Sans to pay the required gold before she would release them to him.  He collected the action figure and socks and left the shop to meet Papyrus at home.  He dropped the gifts off in the basement out behind their home before he went inside to read Papyrus his bedtime story.

**~ * ~**

It had been a few hours before Papyrus had drifted off to sleep. This gave Sans plenty of time to pick up Papyrus’ hand written letter to Santa and to wrap his gift and the socks for the morning before he would head off to sleep himself.

There was no one in sight as Sans left the front door of his home to walk around to the basement door of their home.  He was sure to latch the door behind him as he descended the steps to his small workshop where he had left the gifts from earlier.  He had a few boxes and decorative paper sitting out, ready to assist him in wrapping the small packages.

There were spare paints and tools set aside as he picked up the small action figure and examined it closely.  This one had a few nicks and scratches, but it was nothing a fresh coat of paint wouldn’t cover up.  Sans searched the drawer of his desk for a small paint brush before finding what he needed.  He shook the unopened tube of paint with his right before opening it and squeezing a small amount out onto a small worn piece of plastic.

Sans hummed quietly to himself as he carefully applied the paint and checked the figure’s parts for any other signs of wear.  When he was satisfied with his work he set the figure down to try and stood up from his chair.  He stretched his arms and back before he turned to make a shortcut into his living room upstairs.

The house was quiet, and Sans waited until he heard the soft snores from Papyrus’ room before he made his way over to the table near the door.  He noticed the sprinkles sitting on their pet rock and he quietly cleaned them up, letting Papyrus believe that it actually ate them.  Sans didn’t have the heart to tell Papyrus that a pet rock wasn’t alive.  This was just one other small task he gave himself every night after Papyrus went to sleep.  He’d do anything to keep the smile on Papyrus’ face.

Once Sans was done cleaning up the sprinkles from their pet rock, he turned his attention to the plate of cookies and glass of milk.  He picked up a cookie and took a bite and made sure to grab the letters to Santa sitting off to the side.  He’d take those back to his workshop and read Papyrus’ letter.  Sans finished the glass of milk and filled his hand with the last two cookies and made sure to leave a few extra big crumbs on the plate before he cut a new shortcut back to his workshop.

Sans set the cookies off to the side along with his letter to Santa off to the side.  He pulled up his chair and leaned back as he carefully opened the envelope from Papyrus and read the letter.

_DEAR SANTA,_

_I WOULD LIKE TO INFORM YOU THAT I HAVE BEEN AN EXTRA GOOD MONSTER THIS YEAR!_

_UNLIKE MY BROTHER SANS, I HAVE TAKEN CARE TO KEEP MYSELF BUSY AND CONTINUE TO WORK HARD WITH UNDYNE TO BECOME A ROYAL GUARD._

_THIS YEAR SHE STARTED TEACHING ME HOW TO COOK!  THE CAPTAIN SAID THAT A SOLDIER NEEDS TO KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THEMSELVES AND THAT MEANS EATING WELL!  I STILL HAVE MUCH TO LEARN BUT THE LESSONS HAVE BEEN FUN SO FAR!_

_THIS BRINGS ME TO THE REASON I AM WRITING THIS LETTER.  EVERY YEAR I HAVE ASKED FOR A NEW ACTION FIGURE AND YOU HAVE NEVER LET ME DOWN BEFORE, BUT THIS YEAR I HAVE A DIFFERENT REQUEST!_

Sans froze as he read the letter.  Did he miss something?  He was sure that Papyrus was going to ask for the action figure he saw at the store.  He couldn’t recall Papyrus making a comment about anything else in particular.  Sans peered over the letter to check on the figure before returning to reading.

_THIS MAY SEEM LIKE AN ODD REQUEST, BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT THIS IS SOMETHING I TRULY WANT THIS YEAR!  TODAY I SAW A BOOK THAT I HAD NEVER SEEN BEFORE.  IT HAD A LOT OF PICTURES WITH WHAT I THINK THE HUMANS CALL ‘OUTER SPACE’.  I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE THIS BOOK FOR ME, AND NOT FOR ANYONE ELSE!_

_~ THE GREAT PAPYRUS_

Sans quickly shot up from his seat as he checked the time.  There were a few hours left and he couldn’t disappoint Papyrus.  He quickly cut a shortcut to just outside of town before the store and hurried to the front door.

The lights of the small shop were off and he knew that the shop owner was probably asleep.

_My sister runs the inn next door._

He looked away from the shop and saw the lights were still on from the inn and made his way over to the door.  He turned the handle and pulled the door open.  It was heavy, and a small bell chimed from above to announce his entering of the building.  He stepped inside the warmly lit building and closed the door behind him.

A quiet monster sat behind the desk perked up at the sight of Sans.  He wore a confused expression and glanced over at a small desk clock before returning his gaze to Sans.  When Sans didn’t move he cleared his throat loudly,  “Can I help you?”

Sans moved away from the door and reached his left behind his head as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of his skull.

“the shop owner wouldn’t happen to still be awake by chance?” Sans pulled his hand away from his head before lazily returning it to his jacket.  He knew how early it was in the morning.  Sans felt the slightest bit of guilt as the rabbit monster left from behind the counter and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“Wait here a moment.  I will see if she is still awake.”  The monster turned and ascended the steps and disappeared down a hallway.

The inn was silent except for the distant snoring of the many small members of the rabbit family.  Many of them would be outside with the rest of the Snowdin locals opening gifts around the tree in the morning.  Sans turned and looked out the door, the everlasting twilight looming overhead as he stared up at the distant rocky ceiling.

At the sound of two pairs of out of sync footsteps sounded from the floor above him, he turned back towards the stairs to see the guy running the inn’s front desk and the familiar shop owner descending to the lobby.

The shop owner looked tired.  She wrapped herself warmly in a fluffy robe and wore what looked like a pair bunny slippers on her feet.  Sans eyes had to of sparkled cause she rose her hand and pointed squarely at Sans.

“If all you woke me for at this hour was to comment on my slippers-” Her voice was stern, but the smile she wore only proved she recognized how silly it was to be wearing those.

“you won't hear a single word about them from me.” Sans only beamed as he relaxed his shoulders and rocked back onto the balls of his feet.

When Sans didn’t say anymore she adjusted her robe and folded her arms over her chest.  She leaned to one side and lightly tapped her foot, “I know you didn’t come here for small talk.  I assume that you forgot something and would like to retrieve it from the shop?”

Sans shrugged as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and laced his fingers behind his head.  He leaned back and let out a soft laugh, “yeah. sorry to bother you at this hour but if there some bunny i could count on it would be you.”

The two rabbit monsters rolled their eyes but couldn’t help but smile.  The store owner grabbed a set of keys out from behind the front desk and walked towards the door.  “Please be quick, I still have many gifts that I need to wrap for my nieces and nephews.”

Sans nodded his head and followed her out of the inn to the store next door.  The owner opened the front door and turned on the lights before allowing Sans to enter.  Sans didn’t wait long before heading over to the bookshelves.  He glanced over the titles.  The book had to be here, he couldn’t disappoint Papyrus in the morning.

Sans felt instant relief as he found the book from earlier.  He grabbed it from the shelf and hurried over to the counter where the owner was waiting.  She took the book and punched in a few numbers into the register before holding out her hand.  Sans fished into his pocket for some money and made sure to leave her a nice tip for opening the shop again for him.

“thanks.  you truly saved me there.” Sans took the book from the counter and tucked it tightly against him with a smile.

“Merry Christmas Sans.” The shop owner smiled warmly as she followed Sans out and closed the shop back up.

“merry christmas! _icy’ll_ later!” Sans called out behind him before he disappeared around the corner of the shop.  There wasn’t any time to waste as Sans hurried into his workshop to quickly wrap the book before Papyrus could wake up.  

Sans quickly cleaned up the excess paints and carefully moved the cookies further off to the side. He carefully set the book on the desk before reaching for what was left of the decorative paper and finished wrapping the book and his new pair of socks.  

Sans leaned back in his chair when he was done and sat back to admire his handiwork.  He lightly rested his hand on top of Papyrus’ gift and smile.  He doesn’t know what Papyrus had become interested in space, but he was happy to have found this common interest.  Sans would have sat there a little longer but a loud noise from above him notified him that Papyrus had begun to stir.

Sans collected the labeled gifts and secured them in his arms before cutting a shortcut before him.  He saw the tree in the middle of town and hopped through to stand before it.  He quickly checked his right to his left and ensured no one was around before setting the gifts down at the tree’s base before making a shortcut to his room.  Sans closed the door behind him just in time for Papyrus to burst into his room.

“SANS!  WAKE UP LAZY-OH!” Papyrus stood excitedly in the doorway to Sans’ room.  He did not expect Sans to actually be awake, though.  Papyrus’ smile grew and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light as he rushed forward and wrapped Sans in a tight hug.  “BROTHER I DID NOT EXPECT YOU TO BE READY THIS EARLY!  I WAS SURE THAT I WOULD HAVE HAD TO SPEND A WHILE TO WAKE YOU!”

Sans chuckled as Papyrus gripped him tightly, “was too excited to sleep, bro.”

Papyrus let Sans go before he bounded for the hall.  “SINCE IT IS STILL FAR TOO EARLY TO HEAD OFF TO THE TREE, LET US PARTAKE IN FESTIVE ACTIVITIES!  I HEARD HUMANS WOULD MAKE HOMES OUT OF GINGERBREAD!” Papyrus was already out the door and running down to the kitchen.  Sans lazily yawned before he shoved his hands into his jacket’s pockets and left his room to follow after Papyrus.

**~ * ~**

Papyrus couldn’t sit still as he waited his turned to be called to pick up his gift from the tree.  Everyone in town had gathered and gifts were being exchanged all around them.  Papyrus cried out in excited when he heard his name being called.  He rushed forward and grabbed his and Sans’ gift from Santa before returning to his brother’s side.  

“SANS THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!” Papyrus could hardly contain himself as he passed Sans his present.

Sans nodded as he stifled a yawn and took a seat in the snow next to Papyrus.  Papyrus knelt down and sat on his legs, bouncing slightly as he held his own package carefully in his hands.  Sans recalled the action figure still sitting on his desk back in his workshop.  For the trouble he had gone through to quickly change the gift he wasn’t upset.  It was all worth the effort just seeing how happy Papyrus was at this moment.

Sans turned his attention back to the tree as the last of the presents were handed out.  Children of many ages sat close by their families and siblings. They bounced excitedly, waiting for the final adult to return to their family so that they could enjoy opening their gifts.  There was no warning, no announcement as they took their seat.  All you could see and hear was the excited cries from the small children and the scraps of paper fly as they all tore into their gifts.

Sans turned his head as he heard the paper tear at his side.  Papyrus carefully tore the paper, taking care to not shred it into small scraps.  Sans had learned to be patient with Papyrus and knew it wasn’t worth arguing with him that they could easily clean it up later.  Sans placed his gift in his lap and he leaned back as he watched his brother as the last of the paper fell from the book.  Papyrus grinned but didn’t say anything as he looked up at Sans.

“BROTHER! HAVE YOU OPENED YOUR GIFT FROM SANTA YET?” Papyrus turned his attention to the small wrapped bundle in Sans’ lap.

Sans leaned forward again and picked up his gift once more.  He held it in his hand before nodding towards Papyrus’ new book.  “first time you’ve gotten a book, didn’t you want the action figure you saw yesterday?”

Papyrus looked back down at the book he held in his hand and nodded.  “I DID WANT THE ACTION FIGURE.”

Sans didn’t understand.  He knew he didn’t read the letter wrong, but he couldn’t obviously tell Papyrus that.  “maybe santa made a mistake.”  Sans looked away, trying not to make eye contact as he decided to open his own gift.  He pretended to act surprised as he opened his new pair of socks.  “i was needing a new pair.  the ones i’m wearing now may as well be blessed since they’ve becomes so _wholly_.”

“YOU ALWAYS GET SOCKS SANS.” Papyrus rolled his eyes and tried not to smile as he gathered up the paper that wrapped his and Sans’ present before he continued, “I REALIZED SOMETHING WHEN I RETURNED HOME LAST NIGHT AND DECIDED TO ASK SANTA FOR SOMETHING DIFFERENT THIS YEAR.”

Sans felt relieved and finally felt he was able to give his brother a genuine smile.  “then he brought you wanted you wanted?”

“NOT QUITE DEAR BROTHER!” Papyrus smiled as he turned the book over in his hands before holding it out in front of him towards Sans.  

“what’s this, bro?  need me to hold your gift so you can get up?”  Sans grabbed the book from Papyrus and waited for Papyrus to stand.  When Papyrus didn’t stand, Sans had to be wearing a  baffling look as Papyrus grin grew.

“I AM AFRAID TO SAY BUT THIS WAS NOT SOMETHING THAT SANTA WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO GIVE ME HIMSELF.  THIS GIFT IS FOR YOU SANS!”  The grin Papyrus wore never left his face as he eagerly awaited Sans response.

Sans looked between the book in his hand and Papyrus several times before what his brother had said clicked, “bro, santa brought you this.  wasn’t this what you wanted for christmas?”

“NOT QUITE DEAR BROTHER!  THIS CHRISTMAS WHAT I WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO GET YOUR VERY OWN CHRISTMAS PRESENT!” Papyrus paused as he looked down at the decorative paper and wrung his hands.  “I AM AFRAID I WASN’T QUITE HONEST WITH SANTA THOUGH.  I HOPE THAT THEY WILL UNDERSTAND THAT I ONLY WANTED TO MAKE YOU HAPPY THIS DAY.”

Sans was stunned.  The end of the letter finally made sense to him and he couldn’t help but laugh.  He laughed so hard that he leaned forward, clutching the book against his chest.  When he was calm enough to take a deep breath Sans wiped the small beads of tears from his eyes and smiled up at his brother.

“i really do have the coolest brother.” Sans beamed as he finally took a good look at the book that Papyrus had given him.  “don’t think santa will be too upset with you bro.  you weren’t trying to trick santa by being mean spirited.”

The smile returned to Papyrus face as he leaned over and gently tapped the book, “THIS WAS THE BOOK YOU WERE LOOKING AT YESTERDAY?”

Sans finally took a good look at the book.  Until now, it hasn’t clicked in his head that this was the same book that he had looked over fondly yesterday.  “paps, you really shouldn’t have.”

“OH BUT I DID BROTHER!” Papyrus beamed brightly as he quickly stood to his feet and offered a hand to Sans.  “EVERY YEAR YOU ONLY RECEIVE SOCKS AS A GIFT.  THIS YEAR I WANTED IT TO BE DIFFERENT.”  Sans firmly grabbed ahold of Papyrus hand and let Papyrus hoist him to his feet with ease.  “I KNOW YOU SAID ONLY THE HARDWORKING RECEIVED GIFTS LIKE MINE, BUT AS LAZY AS YOU MAY BE, DEAR BROTHER, YOU DO OTHER THINGS WORTHY OF FANCY THINGS.”

“like what, bro?” Sans stood there for a moment, the smile on his face genuine as he looked up proudly at Papyrus.

“THAT IS A RATHER SILLY QUESTION BROTHER!” Papyrus tilted his head before he leaned down to hoist Sans up and flipped him around to settle him onto his back.  He waited for Sans to get comfortable before Papyrus turned to head towards their home.  He took long, fast strides as he walked through the snow.  The distant sounds of children laughing and families talking filled their ears as Papyrus made his way home.  He came to an abrupt stop when he saw he was in front of Grillby’s and took a deep breath.

“IF I WASN’T AROUND I AM SURE THAT YOU WOULD NEVER GET ANY WORK DONE, BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT I AM TRYING TO MAKE!” Papyrus shifted Sans before he took off again down the road to their home.  “I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN ANY OTHER MONSTER HERE.  I COULD EVEN SAY THAT I KNOW YOU BETTER THAN SANTA!  IF ONLY HE KNEW THAT EVERY NIGHT YOU READ ME A BEDTIME STORY UNTIL EITHER I OR YOURSELF FALL ASLEEP TO FIRST.  SANTA DOES SEE THAT MANY, MANY THINGS YOU BRING HOME FOR ME TO ADD TO MY PUZZLES, OR HOW YOU ALWAYS LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK ABOUT MY PUZZLES!  EVEN WHEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MAKES NEW DISHES THAT MAY HAVE NOT TURNED OUT SO GREAT, YOU STILL EAT THEM WITHOUT AS MUCH AS A FUSS.”

“papyrus that’s not really anything that deserves for you to give up your gift for me.” Sans leaned against Papyrus and yawned, his night of wrapping gifts, painting, making a special second trip to the Snowdin shop for his very own gift, and then spending his morning making breakfast with Papyrus was finally catching up with him.

Papyrus slowed when he came up to their house.  He opened their door, careful to not jostle Sans around too much as he turned to shut the door behind him.  He carefully climbed the steps to his bedroom and smiled when he heard the soft snore coming from Sans on his back.  He slowly sat down on his bed and carefully deposited Sans there.  When he turned he saw Sans clutching onto his book and pair of socks.  Papyrus pulled the covers over Sans and tucked him in before tiptoeing to the door.  

“ _GOODNIGHT SANS, MERRY CHRISTMAS._ ” Papyrus did his best to whisper as he shut the door behind him to make himself busy for the rest of the day.

Sans couldn’t help but smile as he laid in Papyrus’ bed.  He truly did have the coolest brother.

“merry christmas papyrus.” Sans waited until he heard the door to their home open and close one more before he got out of bed.  He still had one thing left to do.  Sans crawled out of bed and walked over to Papyrus’ bedroom door.  He opened it and took a step through and smiled as he stood in front of his desk in his workshop.  

Sans took a seat at his desk and pulled another small box from his pile over to wrap the action figure he had set to dry late last night.  When the package was nicely wrapped he grabbed a small piece of paper and a pencil to scribble a message for Papyrus.

_ho ho ho_

_i hope this letter and this gift finds you well.  You have been an exceptionally good boy this year and hope you will be very happy with this very special present i have left you for being such a great, and amazing brother._

_merry christmas_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Dear Santa! I hope you enjoyed the small fic and even if you do not celebrate Christmas I hope you understand that this focused on being selfless and putting others before yourself.
> 
> Enjoy the holidays, and have a safe one as well!
> 
> Tumblr where you can find me  
> http://kioribug.tumblr.com/


End file.
